Code Geass - In Between Two Parallels
by CrysisWar1234
Summary: Synopsis In Prologue because of minimum character length (AU! Mercenary!Suzaku, Mercenary!Strong!Fem!Lelouch, USA vs Soviet Union)
1. Commencement Stage- Phase Zero

Chaos… A word of filled of many contexts, intertwined by the cause and effect of an abrupt stir of emotions, and turmoil. This is exactly the beginning of a long struggle that the sovereign nation of Japan is about to endure. A power-struggle over the control of sakuradite that fuels the Military-industrial complex of 2 very specific World superpowers. Two very atrocious nations that's histories are fueled by genocide and controlled by genocidal regimes. But when a particular pair, one backed with a knack for strategy and intuition, the other being a suicidal maniac that solely relies on instinct are thrown into mix. What happens to that very cycle? Only fate can decide the outcome of this altercation. (Massive AU!, Mercenary!Suzaku, Mercenary!Strong! Fem!Lelouch, USA vs Soviet Union[if it existed today])


	2. Commencement Stage- Phase One

**August 09, 2010 - 17:25**

On the highlands near the Barguzin Mountains sat a lone battalion comprised of 80 military personal, four T-90 tanks, two Mil Mi-28 Helicopters, a 9k33 OSA, and 8 BMP-2s for troop transport use. Currently, they were working on an active strike group training regiment designed by the upper commanders stationed in the Buryatia providence. They were formerly named the 32nd Assault Battalion, which really was just propaganda to "exacerbate Western aggression." The irony of being an adversary to the west though, is that the motherland has embraced the concept of capitalism since the early 2000s. An idea presented and engineered by the west. What would future generations think of this shift?

Nightfall has descended upon the crew and the battalion decided to wrap up their day of training in trade for a quick, nice warm shower, along side with a hot, steaming platter worth of food. While the other comrades decided to cherish this aspiring moment, a robust yet dreadfully bored young Slavic man sat down in his barracks, and contemplated aimlessly on the future ahead of him.

"I wonder what is going to become of me. So much for that shitty internship." The man heedlessly stated as he gazed upon the dark void of his overhead bunker plank. He seemed helplessly bored with the vision of life he had been coerced upon with. "Why does this shitty country have to have such a shitty way of life?" He sighed thwartedly as he fiddled with a spare AK magazine.

"Yah know Dmitri, you could end up like post-Chechnya just for saying shit like that in the motherland. Too bad I'm not the type to dramatically take the club to the tee, so there's no point in ratting you out." A fellow infantryman chimed in as if on cue, stashing his training AK-74 away back onto the cache. He had a scar embroidered on the side of his right cheek like a badge of honor. Probably from some forsaken backstory Dmitri didn't give a damn about.

"Shove it, Denisov… Didn't the CO give you a good ranting for fucking up the third inflitration segment in the compound?" Dmitri scolded, glancing at his fellow comrade momentarily. "I'm surprised you even managed to make in this battalion. What's your magic?"

"Two sets of hardcore "magic" muscle regiments back at the gym in Barnaul every day, and a "spicy" connection with a hot female CO. What's in it for you?" Denisov added, haughty, causing Dmitri to grimace in disgust. He stashed away the aforementioned magazine back into the cache as well as he got up.

"I'm just following my father's footsteps. Noting that he didn't want cowards parading around the house without an insignia to show for it." He stopped abruptly in front of his bunker, dug underneath the pillow for the relic his father gave him prior to his mother leave them both behind for another man, and gazed upon it in despair. "At least that's how it should have been..." A short silence followed, before the door was slammed upon. A man with a tall and rigid stature with the nameplate reading (Lieutenant Yeryomin Rodionovich) stood before them when a menacing glare that could probably transcend a wrathful demon.

"Get into your battle stations men! We have received orders from the top dogs back in Moscow! Move out!" Dmitri and Denisov saluted in unison before complying. They quickly and efficiently suited up in their military-grade battle gear/armor with their weapons and burst out the barrack's door, watching their fellow roommates barge right into their post to suit themselves up for this sudden congregation. It was quite the comical sight to see. One by one, fellow comrades started to congregate around the briefing tent. The senior officers commenced the briefing once everyone adjusted for this sudden promulgation.

"Comrades, thank you for gatherings here tonight for this sudden briefing. I am sure most of you were enjoying your daily festivities after a long day's worth of work, but just remember that you must be combat ready 24 hours a day no matter what the circumstance. For that, I can commend you for your hard-work. Now, as for the sudden nature of this meeting, let's get started shall we." He signaled for one of the IA (Intelligence Analysts) men to pull up an overhead display of a highly elaborate map of what appeared to be the bay to the Kozmino oil exchange port. Quite the valuable asset if you were to invade the motherland. "At 22:00 on August 08, 2010 on the coast of the Nakhodka Bay, we received distress calls from an unknown entity. In accordance to our unwitting motivation to help this particular individual, we dispatched KGB operatives in Svetlyaks to rescue the particular individual. However, we were intercepted by radar jammers that seemed to have been rigged with what appeared to be a pulse jammer afterwards as well. Taking drastic measures, our fellow comrades preceded to raise our Combat Readiness Protocol to threat level 3 ( **equivalent** **to DE** **FCON** **3** ). After initiating our countermeasures and tracking the location of the jammers, we seemed to have had a little confrontation with a blight of some sort." He signaled for the IA guy to flip the slide. It was then when fear struck down their spines like a thunderbolt.

"Is that a-" One soldier intercepted, as the tension in the air started to cultivate to unimaginable levels.

"Yes, we have been attacked by the DDG-171 stealth destroyer. **(It's not really stealth** ) A vessel that is supposed to patrol around the waters of Japan. Under international law, if a foreign entity opens fire upon a 10 kilometer radius against allied force, it is an open declaration of war. That is right men, we are at war with Japan, and maybe even possibly against the West. Under the Geneva Convention, no nuclear devices are permitted to use against an adversary that does not have nuclear capabilities. Therefore, in 24:00 hours, we will gear up to join the strike force against the Criminal State of Japan. We will show that we will not bow down to Western Imperialists and make the Bolsheviks proud of us. Alright, let's move! For the Motherland!" Cheers then filled the crowd at the sudden shift of tone, leaving only a scowling Dmitri in the midsts.

"God-fucking-damnit..." He dolefully retorted, clenching at his relic. "They're sending us off to die, aren't they?"

 **Oh boy, War's coming folks, and it's going to be gruesome. Stay tuned for more! (Does something about this scenario seem sketchy yet?) :)**


	3. Commencement Stage- Phase Two

**August 10, 2010, 13:25**

The city of Kyoto is an extravagant city filled with traditional customs that ranged from shrines all the way to traditional festivities. Such as Yoiyama festival, the Tanabata Festival and so many more. All of which brought about this glamorous aura about scenery. Which is how Lorraine Lamperouge fell in love with the city of Kyoto. Lorraine was born in Kyoto as the heir to an wealthy international British banking family. Charles Lamperouge, along with his third wife, Marianne P. Sylvain ( **Doesn't she have French Blood in her** ) had originally wanted to expand their business practices and influence upon the sovereign nation Japan. After many dispute in finding a great settlement for the family business, they had ultimately decided to tour Kyoto before coming to a mutual agreement. Marianne had already expected a child by then, but finding them a residence wasn't exactly easy. Thankfully, Charles seemed to have a particular connection with one of the politicians, resulting in a quid pro quo sealed deal that would profit Japan later down the line. And before anyone could have even imagined it, an angel ( **This would be ironic later down the line** ) had been delivered directly from the heavens as a gift to the family. Lorraine's birth was resounding success.

Growing up in glamour didn't always exactly incorporate blissfulness most of the time, it often brought about boredom and dread. Especially if strict Western protocols were set up as sine qua non for heirs to the "throne" of the Lamperouge Corporation.

Contracted servants and maids gracefully glided up and down the flight of stairs like a encore at Broadway performance. Flawlessly clicking their heels together at every order without hesitation. It seemed to Lorraine that everyone grew up in these extravagant conditions, however she had lost her naivety once she was allowed to venture into the outside world in the auspices of the hot summer night in 2007 when the air conditioning unit in her mansion was under maintenance "Plebeians" had lined up the streets of Kyoto to celebrate the annual Yoiyama festival. Which was comprised of floats filled with lanterns that gleamed brightly at night. That very same festival catered the audience with food stalls that enticed "plebeians" from nearly all generations. Most of these "plebeians" seemed to have been garbed with traditional Japanese dress.

Lorraine was awe-struck by such a sight, wondering why her household didn't host one of these celebrations directly from mansion. It seemed much more entertaining than having to attend one of those dreadful banquets her father hosts every so often in order to negotiate with certain business contractors and politicians. Contemplatively abstractly as her train of thought went into overdrive, she was suddenly brought into reality by a tug on the sleeve of her blue dress.

"Lorraine, are you listening?" She jumped at the censuring gruff voice of her father's presence. They were currently having a congregation directly with the Prime Minister of Japan.

"My apologies father, I seemed to have ventured in the amnesty of my consciousness. Take upon yourself the punishment you see fit for my impudent and childish behavior." She retorted in a rhetorical demeanor. The older men sighed at such a sight, before promptly returning to their discussion.

"So what's the estimated output if we were to put 20,000 workers to work on infrastructure repair in day's time? I've seen enough of these buildings fall to earthquakes. These people need something much more sturdy." Charles progressed their conversation as the Prime Minister tense up on this negotiation deal. "Take into consideration that this is a humanitarian effort, Mr. Kururugi."

"- 40 days worth of time..." The Prime Minister remarked, as his line of sight fell upon the porcelain cup of tea he was privileged with drinking. "If we somehow get into contact with all of our contractors beforehand as top-priority, then we'll somehow manage to pull it off." He wearily added.

"Very well then, how should we go about transferring this contracted budget? I'm sure the average Japanese taxpayer would be thrilled to know that a Billionaire had invested upon the country of Japan for the benefit of the people and not their business practices." Lorraine saw through that contorted lie, ' _when did bankers really care about the people they profit off of?_ ' A sudden bellow was heard from the corridor connecting to the as a bodyguard ran up to the Prime Minister. Catching the men off guard.

"Prime Minister Kururugi, it's urgent!" The body-guard leaned over to Kururugi's ear and whispered something. His eyes dilated in a heartbeat, and got up vexedly.

"Are you sure about this?! That seems to far-fetched to even imagine... What the hell is our crew doing in such a dangerous territory?!" The bodyguard carried forward with his message. "Bloody hell, establish a communication with JSOC now, and raise our DEFCON to threat level two. I have a terrible feeling about this." Prime Minister Kururugi added grimly as he nearly filled out the door before abruptly turning to Charles Lamperouge.

"Mr. Lamperouge, I would advise you to leave this area immediately with your family. I'm afraid we have poked the Bear the wrong way." Kururugi admonished before formerly filed out the door along with bodyguard, causing Charles face to turn ghostly pale. He slowly turned to his daughter who seemed perplexed by the stir of events. But then immediately regained his composure.

"Lorraine, I want you to listen to me very carefully as to what I'm about to say because I'm only going to say this onc-."

"You mean you want me to go with mother to England because there is a looming communist invasion? I know father… Where do you think I have been spending all my hours studying?" Lorraine added wistfully yet pungently. Charles rubbed her hair playfully.

"That's my girl, go on now, get out of here. Tell your mother that I love her." Lorraine didn't really understand the context behind this message until later down the road when all started to unravel before her. This was just only the beginning of a long, arduous and tragic journey ahead of her filled with regret and despair. Lorraine, never the less could never disobey her father's wishes as she got into her chauffeur's black Mercedes Benz. A decision she would regret later in life.


	4. Commencement Stage- Phase Three

Suzaku Kururugi was without a doubt, an imprudent fool. From the time he lead the class down the Arashiyama forest only to run smack-dab into a bamboo tree, to the fact that he could trip on nothing but thin air. It really makes you question whether he really was is the Son of Genbu Kururugi, one of the of the wisest and most popular populist Prime Ministers the world has ever seen. While he did not aspire to become like his father, he was indeed a dignified individual who stubbornly holds his moral ground. Even when faced with the most dire situations, he would always make sure he handles it right. That is what he determined to anchor upon, to lead an indoctrinated path built upon a moral compass unlike his father.

He was currently occupied with what appeared to be the 6th installment of the Tekken series, in order to preoccupy is time from pulling an all-nighter the previous night for a class project he had been assignment. His father had built up wealth for there family and now have moved into a shrine built high up in the mountains. Something of which, to this day, Suzaku was still getting used to from his former commoner life. When suddenly, his father bursts in…

"Suzaku, I need you to wrap up your little fighting game, and held out to the car. Something has come up that pops need to take care of in here." Genbu instructed, as he desperately searched for something in his safe built within within an enclosed stainless steel vault of some sorts. "Go now! I have already given the chauffeur his instructions outside." Suzaku's anxiety had started to cultivate, as Genbu's sweat started to trickle down the middle-aged, stern man's face.

"Old man, what's going on? Why are you in a rush?" Suzaku inquired worriedly. "Is someone after us?"

"You could say that… I can explain later, just go boy!" Genbu cried out, causing Suzaku to whimper at his belligerent tone, before springing up.

"You'll be alright, right? Promise me nothing bad is going to happen." Suzaku proposed as he stuck out his minimus like you would expect a child to do. Genbu grumbled at his proposition before reluctantly accepting it, noting that his son is not taking his heeded warning seriously. "Cross my heart; hope to die; swallow a thousand needles if I lie; Pinky Promise Song." His callow son exclaimed in praise. Leaving only a scowling Genbu in the midsts

"Whatever, just go already..." Genbu exasperated, knowing how dire the situation the future of Japan could potentially be in, if that information is correct. _How did idiots lose control of the paneling system while patrolling the Oshima Island, and somehow stumble upon Nakhodka Bay, to top it all off. It's seems unreal. The Hatakaze Destroyer is supposed to be equipt with state of the art military technology, combined with highly encrypted communications and guidance system. Unless…_ He quickly turned towards the highly encrypted wired dialing-phone that led to the Ministry of Defense, and phoned the line. "Get me Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh immediately, this is a direct order!" The servicemen on the other side complied and orders were hollared on the other side.

"Prime Minister Kururugi, I must speak to you regarding the DEF-" Kiyoshiro Tohdoh in his responded in his gruff voice before Genbu obstructed him.

"Colonal Kiyoshiro, is it possibly to hack the Hatakaze's guidance system and use it against an adversary as a false flag attack?" Genbu inquired tentively

"That would depend on the specifications of the said interface, but a scenario like that seems highly unlikely. Currently, the Japanese Marinetime Force is looking into incident as we speak. But there is one thing that we know so far is that someone gained access to a fault terminal in one of the communications channels on the lower deck of the ship. Infecting it with malware, thus allow unencrypting other fault terminal. All of which are very complex tasks, meaning that this particular individual had gained training from an exterior source. All signs point towards the Soviet Union and their ever expanding Communist Empire." Kiyoshiro had added.

"So a Soviet Collaborator had infiltrated our ranks and there was nothing suspicions about this individual before hand? Seems awfully too convenient, does it not? Meaning that there are other traitors as well." Genbu had murderous sighed at the predicament his was imposed with.

"Yes but not only that, during a particular training regiment about four months ago, a few of the Privates had mysteriously disappeared on their own even though they were ranked at the top of their class in the assessment. Next thing we knew, they had pallid faces as if they've just seen gate of Babylon with their very own eyes."

"That is enough, we are wasting time. I am declaring a State of Emergency across Japan, as well as an Emergency Evacuation under Martial Law. We must keep order in check as we do this, or needless death with arise. We will be deploying Troops on multiple terrians to fend off any hostile invaders. These are your orders Colonel, are you willing to die?" Genbu added omniously, smirking under his own breath.

"If it's in the honor of Japan, then I am more than willing to abide by the Code of the Bushido. For the Glory of Japan!" Kiyoshiro cried out.

"That is what I like to hear from a fellow countryman. I will be having an emergency discussion with Diet members effective immediately. Those who are willing to devote themselves to the Sword are worthy Samurai protected by the hand of God."

"Thank you for your praise Sir… We will not fail you." Kiyoshiro assured, he would not lay down his sword without a fight to boot. And thus ending their discussion right there. Genbu looked onward from the window pane in his office as he gazed upon the beautiful landscape of what could be turned into rubble within a day's time. _Oh Kami, please protect my son._ That is when Genbu was erratically met with a formidable ally as he saw a glint in the distant. His phone had vibrated in his pocket, and he hesitantly answered

"Hey Mr. Kururugi, you are not going to let me out of your predicament, are you?" Charles Lamperouge's voice thundered through the channel like Thor's Hammer. You could tell the gruff man was smirking under his own breath

"Of course not... Who do you think I am." He turned his back on the windows and smirked sinisterly in response.

 **Oh boy some character development for two very unlikable characters. Mostly Charles in this instance.**


End file.
